


Memories Can Last A Lifetime

by thesameoldfearsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfearsx/pseuds/thesameoldfearsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remembered Frank Castle, but not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Can Last A Lifetime

You remembered Frank Castle, but not like this.

You were currently staring at his bloody and beaten face, trying to ignore the blood splatters that were currently sinking into your shirt, and the body that was lifelessly collapsed in front of you.

You had set off to give your friend a piece of your mind, as she had left you sitting on your own in a bar for almost an hour. You hadn't banked on being dragged into an alley, a gruff accented voice telling you ‘you’d been busy making enemies’.

You couldn't remember making any enemies, you weren't the sort of person to make people angry or put your foot in where it wasn't needed; though you did tell a group of people to ‘fuck off’ the other day, when you saw them bothering a sheepish looking woman. But that's hardly painting you as the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen now, is it?

That was now pushed to the back of your mind however, ever since Frank had appeared out of nowhere and shot the man with no hesitation.

“Frank...you-”

“Long time no see,” He says nonchalantly, moving the hand with the gun down and using his foot to kick the body away.

“You just…”

“Nevermind what I did. Son of a bitch is gone, you not gonna' thank me?”

You narrow your eyes at him, trying to suppress the sick that was threatening to come up at the thoughts of the man’s head exploding in front of you.

You side step the body, placing your hand on the wall to steady yourself.

“I just want to go home, Frank.”

Frank steps closer, stowing his gun away.

“You can barely walk, you have blood all over you, do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Frank, I just want to go,” You say again, your voice wavering slightly as it threatens to crack,

He stands there for a few moments, watching you struggle back towards the street, before nodding his head slightly as though he’s made up his mind.

“I’ll come with you.”

You go to protest, but are cut short when you feel his hand press on your arm to guide you out of the alley. He leans closer to you, speaking into your ear.

“We need to have a chat anyway.”

 

-

 

You remember briefly seeing Frank whenever you went to visit your Grandmother. He lived with his family on a street one over from your Gran’s, though you never really payed them much attention then, it was only when you saw the Carousel Shooting plastered across every newspaper was when you began to remember.

You saw him again a while after, bumping into him on your way back from work. You didn't want to say you recognised him, but Frank beat you to it.

“You’re the (L/N) kid, aren't you?”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. “Yes.” I'm not a kid, I'm only slightly younger than you.

“How’s your er- Gran doing?”

You shrugged, attempting to be casual despite the awkwardness that had begun to settle.

“She’s as good as she can be you know, she still insists on having that blasted dog around, even though it’s knocked her over more times than I can count.”

Frank chuckled, rubbing his hand over his jaw before resting them in his pockets.

“Yeah, that damn dog is wild.”

You nodded, and plastered a smile on your face as you sway on your feet, wanting nothing more than to just get home, where you could get into your pajamas and relax.

“Well, I’d better be going now, it was nice seeing you,” You said, starting to walk forwards before stopping for a split second, knowing full well you would regret what you were about to say.

“I hope they find the people who did this to you Frank.”

He just stared at you, his expression unreadable. That was when you decided it would be best to leave, rushing out another goodbye before hurrying off.

 

-

 

The next time you saw him, you bought him a coffee. Neither of you mentioned what you had said the last time you had saw each other, but you could tell that Frank remembered.

“You didn't have to buy me a coffee, Ma’am.”

You shrugged your shoulders, a habit of yours whenever you couldn't think of much to say, before wrapping your hands around the mug once more and leaning onto the table.

“I know, but I wanted to.”

Frank said nothing, just lifting his mug up to take a sip. You studied him as he did so, noticing a faint purple mark around his eye when the light hit him.

You took a sip of coffee yourself, wincing slightly at the bitterness of it, putting it back on the table as you asked, “How did you get that? On your eye.”

Frank laughed to himself, taking another swig and then placing the mug back on the table, empty.

“You can see that? I thought it’d gone.”

“I see a lot of things.”

Frank studied you himself then, taking a few moments to comprehend the seriousness in your voice before releasing a slight sigh.

“I got into a disagreement.”

You suppressed the urge to release a deep sigh. “Frank-”

“Don’t. I don’t need a lecture, I appreciate the concern Ma’am but I don’t need it.”

You met his eyes, finally releasing the sigh as you moved them to the murkiness of your drink.

“Fine. I’ll drop it,” You said, but you couldn't leave it at that. “You’re okay though, seriously?”

He laughs in disbelief, leaning his head back for a second to stare up at the dirty ceiling, home to a few damp patches.

“You just can’t drop it, can you? I'm fine, seriously.”

You finally nodded in defeat, pleased with his answer. You both sat in silence for the remainder of the hour, until you finished your drink and Frank had had enough refills. It was a comfortable silence however, not like the awkward one when you had last saw each other.

“Goodbye, Ma’am.”

You smiled fondly, “See you around, Frank.”

 

-

 

You hadn't saw much of Frank after that, you briefly saw him when you walked back from work, but he never seemed to notice you so you didn't want to bother him. You came to think of him as a friend, you were concerned about him (as any other person should be, considering what had happened to him), he didn't seem to have many other friends, he didn't even live near your Gran anymore. He was lonely, and you knew you would never be able to understand the loneliness he had, but you hoped he knew there was one person he could turn to if he ever needed.

So it was a shock when the next time you saw him was when he was wielding a gun, killing a man as though it was second nature with no thought at all. You hadn't remembered him like that.

You finally make it to your apartment, Frank right behind you as you struggle with the keys. You eventually unlock it, heading straight to the couch as Frank pulls up one of your chairs next to it and sits down.

“What have you being doing?” He asks, leaning forward slightly.

“What do you mean? In life? Well-”

He cuts you off. “No, who have you been messing with? What have you being doing to result in nearly getting yourself beat to death.”

“I-no one, I haven’t done anything-”

He cuts you off again, this time more sharply. “Bullshit.”

“I'm serious, Frank.”

He regards you closely, narrowing his eyes as he searches your now aching face, then leaning back onto the chair.

“All I did was tell off a group of people the other day, they must've been following me or sent someone to get me.”

“They did.”

It’s now your turn to narrow yours eyes. “What?”

“That man had been following you for a few blocks, I would've got him sooner but it would've drew attention.”

“Frank,” You drew in a deep breath, closing your eyes. “How do you know that?”

He hesitates in answering, you can tell by the way he fidgets ever so slightly before finally speaking.

“I was keeping an eye on you.”

You can’t help but feel a flood of warmth come to your chest as he says this, despite your slight anger at him also following you. You turn your eyes to his face, taking in his beaten and bruised face once more. You remembered Frank, but not like this.

“What happened, Frank?” You ask softly, tracing the purple welts with your eyes.

“You just-you just killed that man, you don’t even look affected by it,” You add, trying to ignore the unease that had once again set in when thinking about what just happened.

“I'm not. He was a piece of shit, he was going to kill you just as he has done to many other people. He didn't deserve to live.”

You push the palm of your hands into your eyes, ignoring the sting as you do so. You were so conflicted. You couldn't think straight, possibly due to the knock to the head you received. 

“What happened, Frank?” You ask again, removing your hands from your eyes.

“Nothing. I've always been like this.”

He may have always been like that, but you don’t remember it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> So after Daredevil s2, like many others Frank Castle had a lasting impact on me, I just had to write this so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts on this, or any constructive criticism.


End file.
